Eowyn's Song
by Sammia Took
Summary: Eowyn and Leggie Story! Hurray! Eowyn sings in Elvish, and relates some feelings to Legolas.


Eowyn's Song  
  
Legolas/Eowyn  
  
Before Helm's Deep.  
  
By: Sammy Took  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eowyn sat in a small window alcove, hidden in the shadows of night. Her gaze was outside, on the inky sky and the luminous stars. Her light blue eyes stared almost wistfully up at the stars, her hands clasped gently on her lap. The light of the stars gleamed, reflecting off her pale face and golden hair, made her seem pale enough to be invisible.  
  
Eowyn's eyes faltered, as she turned her gaze to her clasped hands. Tears dripped slowly down her cheeks like raindrops sliding down flower petals. Giving a small sigh, she looked up at the stars again, tears still glistening on her cheeks. Tilting her head to the side, she gazed at the stars again, and began to hum softly.  
  
The dimly lit candles cast shadows on the walls, as Legolas made his way silently down the hall. He had wandered halls many a time, at his own home in Mirkwood, letting his thoughts even out. This night, no different, he got up and roamed the halls, thinking.  
  
As he made his way back to his room, he paused by one of the great pillars as he saw someone else was also awake on this dark night. His eyes swiftly fell upon, the lady's form and he stood watching her. So stern and beautiful she had seemed, but now she appeared softened and sad. The light from the stars illuminated her still form, making her seem even more beautiful in the glow of the stars.  
  
Her humming sounded like elvish to him, soft and beautiful. Legolas stepped forward, his feet barely making a sound on the cold stone floor. Lightly touching a hand to her shoulder, he spoke softly.  
  
"My lady."  
  
Eowyn paused in her humming immediately, as she turned to acknowledge the figure. It was the tall, blonde elf that had arrived with the Lord Aragorn, and the dwarf Gimli. Legolas. Fully aware of the of the fresh tears on her face, she rose and nodded, as she gave a slight curtsy.  
  
"My lord." Eowyn stammered softly, unsure of the situation she was in.  
  
Legolas looked at her, her golden hair spread gently down her back, and her blue eyes blinking nervously. Taken a back by the tears that littered her face, he stepped closer towards her. He gently lifted his hand, and deftly brushed away the drops of liquid that were spread on her face.  
  
Eowyn almost flinched at the touch of his hands on her face. But as they trailed gently across her face, she froze, enjoying feeling of the warm touch of his hands caress her face.  
  
"What were you singing?" Legolas looked at her, a light smile upon his lips as he stopped touching her face.  
  
Eowyn looked at him in the eyes, staring into the deep pools gray-blue. Feeling the look of one older and wiser, Eowyn suddenly felt humbled as she switched her gaze to the open window.  
  
"Do you wish to hear it?"  
  
Legolas merely nodded. His gaze still on her, Eowyn moved towards the window, trailing her fingers delicately along the sill. Looking back at him for a moment, she looked back up at the stars as she began to sing softly.  
  
I isilme na nna lya anta luva,  
  
Ilkela mi I ungol livva lome,  
  
Ve ni cen lya aira vanima ata,  
  
Nya melme na alkara nen,  
  
Tul man nai, tul man nai,  
  
Ni uva melme nya taar,  
  
  
  
I silme kalla nna lya anta,  
  
Polda ar meletya nya taar,  
  
Nienaite maruvan or nya anta,  
  
Nya melme na alkara nen,  
  
Tul man nai, tul man nai,  
  
Ni uva melme nya taar,  
  
  
  
I nienaite o nillo uva oi yello,  
  
Ve nya taar wanyelme ava onta,  
  
Man kyar lya hendi, uume cen,  
  
Nya indon nile ava lya indon,  
  
Nya melme na alkara nen,  
  
Tul man nai, tul man nai,  
  
Ni uva melme nya taar,  
  
Nya taar na tello mi indon,  
  
Ni uva melme ava ilya aire,  
  
"Until the blood spills from my heart." Eowyn finished the last verse in Common Tongue. Looking down, she clasped her hands again and sat on the edge of the window alcove.  
  
Legolas glanced at her tightly clasped hands. They were undoubtedly strong, though they appeared light and delicate. The skin pale, making it look ghostly. He wondered, oddly how it would look next to his hand.  
  
"I did not know you spoke elvish." Legolas said quietly after a moment. Eowyn looked at him and smiled wryly at him.  
  
"Many do not know. Many do not know I do many things." Eowyn said, looking at him again. She studied his long golden locks of hair. So well cared for, with perfect miniature braids evenly on each side.  
  
"I assume many do not know you cry at all, either." Legolas looked at her, an amusing look played in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." Eowyn turned to look out the window again, at the twinkling stars.  
  
"Why do you cry, Lady of Rohan?" Legolas said looking at her as he walked closer to her. He sat on the edge of the window alcove and spoke to her turned back.  
  
"What causes one so majestic and beautiful to cry?"  
  
Eowyn turned slowly around and found that she was face to face with him.  
  
"Many things."  
  
Legolas sat and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Eowyn tilted her head again and turned her gaze towards the window.  
  
"War. How can it be so unfair? In war, no one wins. How can one win when so many people die on each side? When innocent people die for some horrific cause. And how ones, who do not want to fight, end up fighting, whereas ones who can fight, and w ant to are not allowed.  
  
"Rohan. The city is failing. The people are either dying or being attacked by orcs or wild men. My brother, and the Rohirrim have been banished from the lands, and by the time they could come to fight for war, it would be to late. How my Uncle, Theoden could be under a spell such as Saruman's that it poisoned him for months? Battle is upon us, and we have naught to fight. Our people are either too young or too old for battle. It will be hard, even if we win.  
  
"And," Eowyn turned her gaze from the stars and looked at him once again. "How the stars can be so majestic, beautiful, and powerful, and one has come down and walks upon Middle Earth, and can be an image, never sore to the eye. That can enchant all who look upon him, making the world seem right for once."  
  
Eowyn smiled, tears brimming from her already red-lipped eyes.  
  
"And, who can stun even me."  
  
Eowyn looked at him, and sighed inwardly. Not brushing away her tears, she lifted her hand to his cheek, which she began to stroke gently. Tracing the outline of his lips, she drew away gently after brushing her finger across them.  
  
"And, it is not Aragorn." Eowyn said quietly as she leaned toward him, and brushed her lips gently against his.  
  
They remained this way as the stars sparkled brightly in the sky. Like rare jewels in the sky, each has it's own beauty, power, and majesty. So the stars shone brightly that night, beautiful, against the cold black sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- That's like my first Romance-Like Fic. I wrote it because, in the Two Towers, when Theoden is kicking Wormtongue out of the city, in the background you can see Eowyn and Legolas standing next to each other. And I personally think that they look REALLY good together. I can imagine the pair perfectly, and I now have a new obsession with Legolas/Eowyn pairing. Wohoo!  
  
I spent 2 hours, translating that song in Elvish! Deeply sorry if it is a little scrappy! I translated it myself, and created the poem song thing. I hope you like! I got my translations off LearnElvish.Com and below is the English version of the song. Please read and review! If you liked, please tell me! If you didn't and have some hints for me, please tell me! Thanks! Flame Me if you feel the need to!  
  
(Translation:)  
  
The moonlight is upon your bow,  
  
Gleaming in the dark of night,  
  
As I see your eternal beauty again,  
  
My love is shining bright,  
  
Come what may, Come what may,  
  
I shall love my lord,  
  
The starlight shines upon your face,  
  
Strong and Mighty my lord,  
  
Tears dwell on my face,  
  
My love is shining bright,  
  
Come what may, Come what may,  
  
I shall love my lord,  
  
The tears of mine shall ever call,  
  
As my lord go for war,  
  
What do your eyes not see?  
  
My heart wept for your heart,  
  
My love is shining bright,  
  
Come what may, Come what may,  
  
I shall love my lord,  
  
My lord is forever in my heart,  
  
I shall love for all eternity,  
  
Until the blood spills from my heart. 


End file.
